- Muerto-
by Gaby KIvanov
Summary: Un accidente le hizo perder su vida, el cual paso sus nuevos días a lado de una niña, SasoDei un regalo para mi hermanita Satomi te quiero linda. Capitulo final.
1. Nueva vida

_**Gaby KIvanov**-**-****_

**Titulo:** Muerto.

**Anime:** Naruto Shippuden

**Genero**: Yaoi, Tragedia, Sobrenatural y Romance supongo.

**Aclaración:** los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mi, yo solo los secuestro algunas veces para escribir de ellos, los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, excepto Akari ella si es mia :)

**Personajes:** Sasori, Deidara, Itachi y Akari

Hola n.n hoy me presento a todos/as ustedes lectores y escritores para traerles mi primer SasoDei, el cual es un pequeño regalo para mi linda Satomi onee te quiero mucho, después de mucho tiempo al fin pude cumplirte tu fic perdona si demore demasiado, sin mas aquí esta

_***-*-*-*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*SasoDei**_

No?! Esto es mentira no por favor digan me que esto es mentira por favor, no... Esto, esto es un error por favor miren aquí estoy, volteen Deidara, Itachi.

De que sirve que les trate de hablar si ellos no me escuchan ni siquiera me pueden ver, ni les puedo tocar yo... yo solo quise llegar a tiempo.

Miro como todos lloran alrededor de mi cuerpo ya sin vida, con grandes fracturas en el cuerpo y mi rostro sangrado irónico no yo pensaba llegar a tiempo en mi a casa y ahora estoy aquí en medio de dos mundos, aunque se de antemano que este ya no es mi mundo, pero me niego a dejarlo me niego rotundamente dejar todo lo que amo y quiero, a mis padres, a mis dos únicos verdaderos amigos y al amor de mi vida, a mi rubio de los ojos azules mas hermosos que había visto en toda lo que fue mi corta vida.

Mire como retiraron a mi novio de aquel lugar Itachi lo tomo de la cintura y aun lo escuchaba gritar "Danna" me partía en el alma verlo llorar así, pero saben fue mi culpa si tan solo no me hubiera pasado ese estúpido alto, yo estuviera con ellos.

.**-Sasori.-** voltee a mirar hacia un lado mío.- **debes partir de aquí ahora.-** me levante y lo mire con un poco de odio, quien era para decirme eso.- no perteneces aquí

Por favor eso lo se mas que nadie, por que me lo recuerdan.

**.-lo sé.-** hago una pausa y camino hacia el lugar donde mi azabache amigo y Deidara se habían retirado.**- por cierto quien eres?**

El hombre sonrío y me siguió colocando-se aun lado mio poniendo su mano en mi hombro, le mire extrañado mas no dije nada en lo absoluto.

**.-Creí que me reconocerías al verme pero por lo que veo no es así, cierto.-** comenzamos a caminar y sin desearlo llegamos una dimensión completamente distinta a ese lugar no quería ir, yo como había llegado a este sitio. Como?

**.-¿Donde estamos? ¿Aquí no es donde yo deseaba ir?-** solo era un lugar callado mire a mas como yo, espíritus, almas que se encontraban perdidas y querían encontrar esa paz tan deseada por muchos de nosotros los seres humanos.

Llego a mi lado una pequeña de cabello rojizo llevaba con sigo un muñeco quemado, mire sus brazos igual que el oso, alzo su mirada su rostro con cortaduras y con quemaduras de segundo grado, me sonrío y jalo de mi brazo.

.**-Oyé niña que haces?**-le pregunte el cual detuvo sus pasos y en sus ojos tenia un par de lagrimas soltó su oso de peluche el cual reboto en el piso un par de veces.**-oye te encuentras bien?-** me agache para quedar a su altura, aparte los mechones largos de sus cabellos, limpiando sus lagrimas.

**.-tengo miedo de estar sola.**- sollozaba mi pecho sentía pulsadas le sonreí y la abrace.-

**.-No estarás sola.-** volteo mirándome sorprendida

**.-Tú, tú estarás conmigo?-** solo asentí un par de veces cuando sentí su abrazo mas fuerte que nunca, me levante despacio tomando de su mano, dejando por completo al olvido al señor que me trajo aquí.-

Caminamos y reímos, cada cosa que decía esa pequeña me hacia olvidarme de todo, me contó como ella que tan solo tenia 10 años murió, ella estaba jugando en el jardín cuando se acerco hacia el tanque de gas, su osito de peluche calló aun lado y ella se acerco, nadie sabia de su familia que aquel objeto estaba por explotar en cuanto se levanto y giro sus talones para caminar fue de pronto que eso tan solo exploto quemado a la menor, partes del tanque atravesó su pequeño cuerpo, su familia cuando se dio cuenta fue cuando miro como su casa se había prendido fuego y al acercarse ella ya había fallecido.

Me sorprendí al escuchar su relato, me dijo que ella había decidido quedarse allí hasta que ella viera aun familiar suyo pero que ya tenia mucho esperando sola, y que era triste que todo pasara sin compartir esta nueva vida sin nadie mas.

No deje de abrazarle hasta que ella quedo dormida, de primero no quería dormir decía que era peligroso dormir así, ya que los malos espíritus aprovechaban para llevarlos al infierno, sin nadie cuidaba de ellos y sin que nadie en el mundo de los vivos pedía por ellos, yo no entendí parte de lo que dijo solo me dedique a cuidarle.

**.-no... No por favor alejase de mi.-** decía entre sueños, el cual la moví y abrió sus orbes.

**.-todo bien?**- ella solo me miro y sonrío.-

.**-si, aunque Sasori yo te quería pedir que... Que por favor te vayas conmigo lejos de aquí.-**

.**- Akari, esta bien pero antes tengo que ir a otro lugar, no te molesta.-** la niña negó y abrazo a su pequeño oso de peluche.-

**.-Cuando nos iremos?**- se levanto y sin dejar de abrazar su peluche lo miraba.-

.**-Mañana.-** hago una pausa mirándole.- **así que descansa Akari.**-

Sin mas, la niña de nuevo se durmió y el solo pensaba y recordaba a Deidara, en como lo vi la ultima vez, recordando cuando le decía cada te amo, suspiro rendido jamás volvería a la vida, lo único que le quedaba era esperar... Esperar para volver abrazarle y besarle.

_***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*SasoDei**_

**.-Dei por favor debes comer algo, tienes todo el día sin comer nada.-** Itachi miraba a su amigo y compañero de departamento, solo picaba la comida y la movía de un lado al otro.

**.-como quieres que lo haga Itachi, uh?-** se levanto de la mesa apunto de salir del comedor, el azabache le tomo del antebrazo logrando detener los pasos del menor, que solo logro que el volteara a verlo.**-Suéltame Uchiha, uh.**-

.**-No, no lo haré dei.- **se levanto y lo abrazo con fuerza.**- por favor Deidara no te dejes morir lento, tienes que ser fuerte crees que no me duele haber perdido a uno de mis mejores amigos y casi mi hermano.-** el ojiazul tan bajo la mirada sus orbes se cristalizaron el cual, abrazo con mas fuerza al azabache llorando en el rebaso del moreno.

**.-Llora te hará bien.-** acariciaba la espalda del rubio.

**.-Itachi, yo no se que hacer sin él.-** sollozaba se sentía impotente lo único que podía agradecer el haber conocido a ambos chicos, a Sasori por darle valor a su vida y a Itachi por se su amigo incondicional sin duda ambos eran tan importantes para él.

**.-Se fuerte Deidara, tienes que hacerlo.-** se aparto un poco limpiando las lagrimas que recorrían el rostro lloroso de su amigo.**- ven tienes que descansar un poco, mañana les entregaran el cuerpo de Sasori para velarlo.-**

Sin mas ambos se retiraron a sus habitaciones correspondientes. Una noche larga sin duda seria no solo para ellos.

Deidara tan solo miraba hacia el techo girando su cuerpo varias veces por todo el colchón de su cama, sin evitarlo se abrazo de una almohada mientras lagrimas amargas salían.

.-**Danna**.- susurraba entre sollozos lentos y entre cortados apretaba sus puños entre forro de la almohada...-

Sin darse cuenta de que el azabache le miraba por una pequeña abertura de la puerta, el oji gris deseaba de corazón que su amigo superará la perdida del pelirrojo pero esa herida era resiente y eso necesitaba tiempo. Sin hacer ruido se retiro de ahí dejando al rubio cuando se dejo de oír sus sollozos, ya que se había quedado por completo dormido minutos después.

_***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ Pov's Sasori**_

Al parecer ya era otro día para ambos mundos, yo me encontraba acariciando el cabello de Akari despacio mientras ella dormía, miraba por todos lados al sentir un escalofrío enorme mientras escuchaba un susurro de mi nombre, era la voz de Itachi y también la voz de Dei, deje de acaricia el cabello de la niña para poner mas atención.

.**-Sasori...-** esa, esa voz sin duda era de mi rubio, voltee atrás mío esperando poder escuchar con mas claridad.- **ven Sasori.-** puse a la pequeña en la gran banca donde estábamos, camine hacia un pasillo que se miraba una pequeña luz roja y a su alrededor un destello color amarillo la seguí no se por que mis pasos se hacían mas rápidos, yo intentaba de caminar lento.

**.-Vamos Escorpión camina mas rápido.-** me detuve en seco, mire como esa luz se hizo cada vez mas grande mirando-se una mano con sangre di pasos así atrás, esa mano se acercaba mas y mas sentía que por mas que tratara esconder de ella, esa luz me atraparía en cualquier instante.-

**.-Aléjate de Sasori.-** escuche Akari gritarle, ella corrió y me tomo de la mano, corrimos juntos saliendo de ese pasillo llegando al lugar donde anterior mente estábamos.

La mire mientras ella igual que yo respirábamos de manera jadeante, se incorporo y me miro seria aventando-me su oso de peluche de forma molesta.

**.-ahh!-** me queje de el leve golpee de su oso, le mire y ella me sacaba la lengua mientras cruzaba sus brazos ofendida.-

.**-eres un tonto Sasori Baka.-** entrecerró sus ojos y ahora ponía sus manos en su pequeña cintura .-** Jamas vallas hacia la luz roja, nunca lo hagas.-**

**.-yo no sabia eso, no crees que debiste habérmelo mencionado ayer.-** me levante y le di su peluche que estaba tirado momentos atrás.-

**.-ahhh**.-rió llevando una mano detrás de su nuca.-** etto tienes razón Nii-san**

Abrí mis ojos grande mente para luego sonreír-le, tome su mano.

**.-Vamos, tenemos que ir a nuestro mundo pasado.-** volteo arriba para mirar mi rostro.

.**-Por qué a ese mundo?-** me pregunto al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar.-

.**-quiero despedirme de algunas personas que extraño.-**

**.-Les dirás Adios, Nii-san-**

**.-no solo un hasta pronto.-**

Nos sonreímos y caminamos pasando otra vez donde esta nuestro mundo pasado.

* * *

_**Continuara...**_

_Les gusto un poco? Espero que si xD si no, bueno ya será para la próxima vez que escriba algo mejor..._  
_Pero si te gusto, hazlo saber cualquier cosa, absolutamente todo es bien recibido criticas, sugerencias, xD bueno en fin todo y si encontraste faltas de cualquier tipo ya sea de dramática u ortografía disculpen se que debo mejorar en eso... :)_

_Bueno me retiro no sin darles la gracias por leer, ^^/ _

**Gaby KIvanov**-**-****


	2. Chapter 2 Adios

_**Gaby KIvanov**-**-****_

_**Titulo:**_ **M**u**e**r**t**o**.**

**Anime:** **N**aruto **S**hippuden**.**

**Genero:** Yaoi, Tragedia, Sobrenatural y Romance supongo.

**Aclaración:** los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mi, yo solo los secuestro algunas veces para escribir de ellos, los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, excepto Akari ella si es mía :)

**Personajes: _S__a__s_**_o__r__i_**_,__ De_**_**i**da__ra_**_, Ita_**_chi_**_ y Aka_**_ri._

**_¡GRACIAS! _**_A todos aquellos personas que le dieron la oportunidad a este fic, no me caben las palabras para agradecer... muchas gracias en especial a dos personas que se dieron el tiempo de comentarla a:_

_**/*/*/* Mid**dnalnnuuzuka**DCM** y **Sat**omi chan**10 */*/*/**_

_**enserio muchas Gracias... espero que en este último capitulo les sea de su agrado.**_

_**Capitulo 2: A**dios..._

_***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* SasoDei **__***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* **_

**.- Dei...**- le movían levemente tratando de que él abriera sus orbes azules.-

.**- Hmm.-** giró su cuerpo al lado contrario tomando la almohada colocándole sobre su rostro.-

**.- Deidara, tenemos que ir a casa de los padres de Saso...- **no alcanzo a terminar de hablar cuando el rubio se sentó rápidamente sobre la cama.-

**.- ¿Qué pasa con Sasori?-** le pregunto el menor al azabache confundido, como si hubiera olvidado la tragedia que aconteció el día de ayer.

.**- Pero...-** libero un sonoro suspiro y le acaricio la mejilla haciendo que el rubio se extrañara de tal acción del moreno.-

**.- Por que ese trato Uchiha, uh.-** sonrío de poco.**- no me digas que también me amas.-** dijo de forma burlona, lo cual solo sonrío el azabache.-

**.-uhh si Dei.-** hizo una pausa recostado al Rubio sobre la cama debajo suyo.-** hago eso y más mi encantador rubio.**- beso la frente del ojiazul dejando-le perplejo en segundos para después reírse abrazo al moreno.-

**.- Tonto no digas esas tonterías que dirá Sasori si te oye decir tales mentiras tuyas, uh.-** se separo del azabache saliendo de la cama.

**.- ¿Como sabes que son mentiras mías y no verdades?-** pregunto mirándole desde donde estaba sentado.-

**.- Por que es obvio Uchiha, ademas recuerda que soy novio de tu mejor amigo, uh .-** le saco infantil mente la lengua entrando al baño que había en su recamara.-

Mientras el mayor camino hacia la ventana mirando hacia el cielo un par de minutos.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-SasoDei*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**.- ¿Nii-san a quién le diremos adiós?-** le mire de forma tierna, mientras revolví su cabello.-

**.- A mis padres principalmente, de mi novio y de mi mejor amigo... De ellos son los que me quiero despedir, los demás no creo que no sea tan necesario.- **ella suspiro y miraba por todos lados, yo me limitaba de verla de vez en cuando sonriendole un poco.

**.- ¿No tienes hermanos de verdad?-** me preguntaba mientras acabamos de llegar donde habitan los vivos.-

**.- No, solo te tengo a ti.-** hice una pausa tratando de recordar en donde estábamos.-

**.- ohhh.-** aplaudió un poco cerro sus orbes.-** También eres hijo único?-** me preguntaba emocionada.

**.-Ah, si.-** distraído le conteste por estar analizando el lugar, encontrando aquel lugar donde tuve aquel accidente.- **ven estamos por llegar.-**

.**- Hai.-** eso fue lo que tan solo me respondió y caminamos a paso rápido mas yo.-** Casi llegamos ya me canse de caminar.-**

**.-Si Akari estamos en unos instantes de llegar.-**

**.- Oyé nii-san ¿tenias novia?-**

**.- Novia... no- **reí un poco ella me miro extrañada, mientras se rasco levemente su mejilla.

**.-Pero tú dijiste que te despedirías de tu novia y de tu mejor amigo.-** pregunto confundida mientras nos detuvimos en un edificio de departamentos que era donde habitaban dos seres para mi muy importantes.-

**.- Dije mi novio, escuchaste mal Akari.-** la niña soltó su mano y miro el lugar reconociendo algo ya que miraba una casa.**- ¿Qué pasa?**

Nos detuvimos en seco, ella miraba como hipnotizada hacia a una familia que alegremente salia de sus casa. Akari no puedo evitar tomar con un poco de mas fuerza mi mano, después sonrió un poco relajando el agarre que tenia conmigo.

**.- Ahí yo vivía.-** apunto una casa que no parecía haber sufrido una explosión alguna

**.- ¿Estas segura?-** le pregunte con el ceño levemente fruncido.-

**.- Si, mira ella es mi mamá es muy linda se llama Shizune y el hombre de haya que...-** miro como el hombre que abrazaba a una niña de unos dos años a lo mucho, baje la mirada con Akari y tenia muchas lagrimas en su rostro.-

.**- Es tu papá.-** ella me miro y se limpio su rostro y sonrío.-

**.- Si, se llama Genma me alegro que sean felices y que ya no están triste por lo que paso conmigo.- **limpio su rostro que sin duda ya contaba con un par de lagrimas amargas que salieron de su par de orbes.

.**- Akari.-** solo alcance a llamarle, ya que ella rápidamente hablo de nuevo.

**.- Bueno vamos con tu novia...-** hizo una pausa, sacudiendo lentamente su cabeza y rió.- **Perdón con tu novio.-**

Le sonríe levemente y nos metimos sin problemas al edificio. Trate de distraerla mientras seguimos caminando le conté sobre lo que mayormente hacia en mi vida, le hable de Deidara, de Itachi, y de mas cosas tribales ella solo sonreía y me prestaba atención a todo, lo que yo le contaba.

***-**-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*SxD **

**P**or otro lado un azabache esperaba a su rubio amigo con un pequeño libro en sus manos, para que en poco tiempo lo dejara sobre la mesita mas cercana dando un cansado suspiro.

**.- Deidara apurare nos tenemos que ir .-** el pelinegro ya vestido y apunto de salir, esperaba a su amigo debajo del marco de la puerta, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y tórax.-

**.- Ya Uchiha no se por que tanto apuro uh.**- se puso aun lado de él tomando las llaves del departamento.-

.**- Tenemos que llegar con la familia de Sasori.**- le tomo de la mano y le guió hacia las escaleras para bajar.-

**.- Espera no e cerrado baka.**- protesto el menor soltándose del agarre del mayor sobre él.-

Se regreso metiendo la llave en la cerradura, con ello cerrando la puerta llevo la llave al bolsillo de sus jeans negros y regreso a lado del mayor.

**.- Ya, pero no comprendo por que tenemos que ir tan temprano haya.-** se abrocho los botones de su camiseta de manga larga igual mente negra.**- Ademas no entiendo por que de negro, uh**

.**- Deidara por favor no se si se te olvido o ¿qué? Pero iremos a casa de los padres de Sasori, por que hoy ellos recibirán el cuerpo de él, Deidara, Sasori falleció ayer.-** miro al Rubio que se detuvo en seco mirando al azabache con coraje.-

**.- ¡Mentira!-** grito haciendo eco en aquel lugar.- **Mientes Bastardo, uh tú eres un vil mentiroso.-** bajo por las escaleras dejando atrás al Moreno.

.**- ¡Deidara!-** le grito en tanto el menor se detuvo un poco volteando con su mejor amigo.

**.- Yo te demostrare que estas equivocado y miraras a Sasori vivo, uh.-** sin mas camino nuevamente dejando un poco atrás al otro.

Bajo detrás del menor, tal ves el llego a bloquear lo que paso ayer olvidan-dolo por completo pero el debía de entender que él ya no estaba con ellos.

Por otro lado en la casa de la familia Akazuna padre y madre del joven recién fallecido estaba en la sala de estar, sentados vestidos de negro, mirando el ataúd donde estaba el cuerpo de su único hijo.

**.- Señora Aki los restantes de la familia ya llegaron, la esperan en la entrada.-** hablo la señorita de cabello rubio empleada de la familia.-

**.- Gracias Temari, te puedes retirar.-** se levanto de su asiento mirando a su esposo el cual repitió la acción de la mujer caminando a su lado el cual la mujer le abrazo de su brazo.-

La joven se espero que los señores se fueran para ella hacerlo, ya cuando se retiraron ella estaba por irse cuando de nueva cuenta el timbre de la casa sonó, el cual ella fue a ver quien era la persona detrás de la puerta, mirando a un rubio y a un moreno a su lado.

.**- Joven Deidara, Joven Itachi.-** se hizo aún lado dejando pasar a ambos chicos.- **Pasen.-**

**.- Gracias Temari.-** dijeron a la misma vez, entrando a casa. El rubio miraba por todos lados y silenciosamente se acerco a la rubia.

**.- Temari, ¿donde esta Sasori?**- pregunto con una sonrisa el cual la rubia le miro triste, colocando su mano en él hombro de chico.

.-** Él... él joven Sasori falleció el día de ayer.-** el chico se borro su sonrisa quedando en shock, dio un par de pasos atrás chocando con el cuerpo de su amigo.

**.- Te lo dije Deidara pero pensabas que te mentía aun estando tú ayer viste su cuerpo en...-**

**.- Por favor Itachi lo sé, solo que quería pensar que era una mentira lo que paso, uh.-** sus ojos perdieron brillo volteo haber al mayor con una clara tristeza que tenia en su rostro.-

**.- Ven vayamos con sus papás a darles el pésame.**- hizo una pausa mirando a la rubia.-** Gracias Temari.-**

**.-De nada.-** hizo una reverencia el cual ambos chicos la hicieron para después ir con los señores de la casa.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*SxD*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Horas después, creo que era obvio que no estuvieran ahí... Por lo cual supuse y creí que lo mas lógico es que estuvieran en mi casa, así que nos dirigimos Akari y yo hacia mi antiguo hogar.

**.- ¿No estarás triste al verlos a todos ahí llorando?-** estábamos frente esa casa, por la ventana se lograba ver mucha gente allí adentro.

**.- Creo que un poco-** sin mas entramos mirando a mis padres hablando con Itachi los tres están con miradas tristes, voltee a un lado y mire a mi rubio en la ventana mirando a la nada.

Solté sin querer la mano de Akari dirigiéndome hacia él me puse a su lado el cual le vi abrasase así mismo, de pronto escuche unos pocos lentos pero sin duda firme, gire mi vista pero sin duda no fui el único mire a Itachi que abrazaba fuertemente a Deidara, ponía su mano en la cabeza del mi rubio logrando con eso que el la pusiera en su hombro.

**.- Dei.-** le escuche hablar sin dejar de acariciar su cabello.- **Promete que no harías una locura, ni hoy ni nunca.-**

En eso estaba de acuerdo con mi azabache amigo, el tenia que vivir mas.

**.- Hmm.-** fue lo único que contesto, mientras abrazaba al moreno.-

**.- Espero que eso sea un te lo prometo Ita.-** él solo lo miraba mientras le acaricia su cabello.-

Pero me desconoció un poco el como actuaba Itachi hoy, Akari se acerco a mi tomando otra ves dando un tiro de mi camiseta con su otra mano.

**.-¿Él Rubio es tu amigo o él es tu novio?- **Akari, esta ves también tenia su vista en ambos tratado de saber quien era mi novio.

**.- Él es Mi novio.-** le conteste mientras con una mano trate de tocar su mejilla del oji-azul, quería limpiar esas lágrimas.

**.- ¿Y como se llama él?- **esta ves me pregunto mirándome y abrazando mas a su oso de peluche.

**.- ¿Quién de los dos?**- le conteste con otra pregunta, vaya forma de contestar esa no era la forma apropiada para responder una pregunta.-

**.- Él rubio, el principalmente.-** miraba tanto como yo ella al chico delante mío.-

.**- Deidara Namikaze, el otro chico se llama Itachi Uchiha.-**

**.- Nii-san y quien era la chica en su relación.-** le mire como ella me miro, le sonreí leve era apenas un sonrisa de lado lo que se había formado en mi rostro.-

**.- Ninguno era la chica de la relación, ambos éramos chicos.-** ella solo asintió un par de veces.

**.- Para mi él seria la mujer.- **Reí un poco, así paso el resto de la noche, el día siguiente fue mi crematorio, después lo que siguió luego es que se le entregaran mis cenizas a mis padres.

Todas la noches sin excepción alguna miraba a Deidara dormir, miraba como Itachi había terminado su relación con Nagato, mi azabache amigo tan solo cuidaba mas de lo debido a mi lindo rubio, pero sin duda le estoy agradecido.

**.- Nii-san.-** se sentaba a mi lado en el pequeño sillón que había en la habitación de Deidara.

.**- ¿Qué ocurre Akari?-** le mire apartando la vista de chico que dormía a gusto en la cama o eso intentaba creer.-

**.- No tenemos mucho tiempo para estar aquí y lo sabes, nos buscaran y si nos encuentran estaremos mas tiempo en ese lugar.- **suspire mas que nadie eso lo sabia, ni ella ni yo debíamos estar aquí ya.

**.- solo esta noche.-** hago una pausa y me levanto.**- Por que hoy haré todo lo posible para despedirme de él.-**

**.- ¿Pero como? eso que no es imposible Nii-san.-** se puso frente a mi aún lado de él.-

**.- Lo hare en sus sueños... Quieres ir conmigo?** - le pregunte el cual ella contesto con un "claro"

**.".".".".".".".""."."."."."."".".".".""."."."".En el sueño.".".""."."."**

_El rubio hablaba con Itachi y Nagato tratando de que ambos regresaran, pero hasta en sus sueños ambos se negaron rotundamente, el pelirrojo se había retirado con Yahiko tomados de las manos, el cual Itachi se acerco al rubio besándolo en la frente._

**_.- Hay Dei, por favor olvida que yo y Nagato regresaremos.-_**

**_.- Pero Itachi se que tú aún le quieres uh.- cruzo sus brazos de forma molesta.-_**

**_.- Puede de que aún lo quiera o también puede ser que ya no, ademas el ya esta "haciendo" su vida con Yahiko y eso se lo respeto.-_**

_**.- Eres un Baka.-** el rubio se separo del moreno, el cual camino hacia un pequeño lugar donde estaba un árbol frondoso, grande que daba mucha sombra en el cual podía escapar del peor calor._

_Fue entonces que sintió un abrazo, el solo sonrió girando su cuerpo besando los labios del pelirrojo, pasando ambas manos detrás de su cuello pero su beso fue interrumpido no por la falta de oxigeno, no fue por una pequeña niña que le daba leves tirones de la playera que llevaba el ojiazul. __El chico al ver a la niña se extraño, mirando a su novio._

_**.- ¿Sabes quien es Sasori?-** le pregunto refiriéndose a la pequeña._

_**.- Yo soy Akari.**- le extendió su mano el cual el menor de los dos chico la estrecho con la de la niña.- **Sasori es mi Nii-san**_

_**.- ¿Nii-san?**- hizo el entrecejo estaba confundido**.- no entiendo nada Sasori... Que no eras hijo único**_

**_.- Lo soy pero ella es una niña que mire cuando morí hace días.-_**

_**.- Oh ya veo.-** se sentó lentamente sobre el césped.**- Así que hasta en mis sueños has muerto eh.-** levanto la mirada al pelirrojo.-_

_.**- Solo entre en tu sueño para despedirme de ti Dei.-** le acaricio la mejilla el cual el Rubio le detuvo la acción.-_

_**.- Despedirte... ¿De mi? Y como para qué quieres eso.**-_

**_.- Para poderme ir tranquilo quiero despedirme de la manera mas apropiada de ti, Deidara yo te amo.-_**

_**.- Sabes que yo también te amo Danna, si no le hubiera prometido a Itachi no hacer una tontería ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace días, uh.-** Abrazo al pelirrojo el cual le correspondió, mientras que Akari jugaba con su oso.-_

_**.- Eso no me hubiera gustado mocoso.-** le sonrío el cual le correspondió de igual manera.-** por favor Dei, no llegues a este mundo que estoy tan pronto, promételo.**_

_**.- Prometido.-** suspiro mientras e__l ojimiel se paro lentamente dejando al rubio sentado aun sobre el césped._

_**.-Bueno Dei me tengo que ir...**- el Rubio se levanto mirando como la niña llegaba corriendo hacia su Danna._

_**.- Nos veremos algún día.-** dice la pequeña abrazando al ojiazul fuerte mente.-** nosotros dos te cuidaremos de ti y de tu amigo Itachi.**_

_**.- Gracias Akari.-** le dio un beso en su mejilla para después besar por ultima vez a su lindo sasori, ya que no sabia cuando le volvería a ver otra vez.-_

**_.- Dei..._**

El despertador rompió el sueño del Rubio y terminando con ello, dejándolo con la duda de que era lo que le diría Sasori. Pero a pesar de eso el tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, el cual el pelinegro al verlo se extraño pero no dijo nada ese cambio le había gustado...

**.-Te amo dei.-** susurro antes de irse al mundo al cual pertenecía a lado de la pequeña Akari.

**▓ ▓ ▓ ▓ ¡Fin!**

Esta historia sin duda esta muy extraña y no se como se me logro ocurrir algo tan raro pero bueno. Yo también soy rara asi que no me puedo quejar.

Linda hermanita Satomi espero que te haya gustado esta historia que es desde el primer capitulo tuyo, :'D

Gracias a todos que la llegaron a leer por lo menos un poco, a todos aquellos/as personitas leyeron esta obra hasta el final :D mil gracias enserio.

Bueno yo me despido, cualquier cosa comentarios, piedra-das todo es bien recibido y contestado :) con gusto

Hasta pronto! Sayonara! Poka!

_**Gaby KIvanov**-**-****_


End file.
